Love takes time
by lunagirl388
Summary: Have you ever noticed that when love is involved, time is always in the mix? Maybe someone she tell Minako and Setsuna.
1. It's oh so quiet

Love takes time

Have you ever noticed that when love is involved, time is always in the mix? Maybe someone she tell Minako and Setsuna.

(AN: So this is really out of my realm here. I don't normally do blatant romance, though I am a hopeless romantic. And I haven't written anything outside of Kim Possible in some time. So don't be too brutal with me. I'm a little raw with this one.)

**Chapter 1: It's oh so quiet**

Setsuna sat in her usual spot on the grassy hill overlooking the park. She watched a man run by on the side walk below with his dog bouncing happily at his side. A woman sitting on a bench looked up from her book to as the man passed. Setsuna smiled and turned her attention to the children screaming with joy on the play ground. Life seemed to go by so slowly now that the world was finally at peace. She no longer had the burden of standing guard at the time gate. All the sailor senshi had gone on with their lives. The inner senshi had taken the opportunity to go to college together. Huruka; spent her free time on the racing circuit and Michiru either followed or left on tours of her own.

Setsuna was often left to her own devises, though it was hard to just suddenly get on with her life when she had spent the better part of it guarding the time gate and saving the world. Now that she suddenly had a vast amount of free time on her hands, she found herself struggling to find normal hobbies. Last time she checked, being a super hero wasn't a very normal hobby.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a swarm of children crowding around a blonde woman crouched down to greet them. The woman stood and spotted her on the hill and waved happily at her before walking over to the bottom of the hill.

"Setsuna, what are you doing at the park?" Minako asked baring her usual charming smile.

"With all this free time on my hands I decided to take advantage of this nice day and come to the park. What brings you here? Some boy I bet." Setsuna teased.

Minako blushed and climbed the hill to sit down next to her. "Not today. I'm actually waiting for Rei. But I never exacted to see you here. I'd assumed you would be out globetrotting with Huruka and Michiru."

"Oh no. This is the first time I've had the chance to sit still without having to worry about saving the world or guarding the time gate. Those two can run around the world all they want. I think for now I prefer to stay put." Setsuna sighed and gave the park another once over before turning her attention to the blonde.

"It must get lonely walking around that big house without Huruka and Michiru around." Minako replied.

"It's gets a bit boring when it's just me the rattling around that house all day." Setsuna admitted.

"Why don't you go to college? It'll give you something to do while Huruka and Michiru are gone."

Setsuna laughed. It was too rare a sound for her and it seemed almost alien to her. "I've been around since the beginning of time. I've got more degrees than humanly possible. At his point going back to college would just be a refresher."

At this Minako chuckled. "I see your point." Rei called up to Minako from the foot of the hill, impatiently tapping her foot. Setsuna wondered how long she had been waiting there.

"Oh that's her." Minako said cheerfully as she waved to Rei. She turned to Setsuna with a bright smile. "I'll see you around Setsuna. If you ever get bored around that house you should give me a call." She leaned over and gave the woman a quick embrace before standing up and trotting down the hill.

Setsuna watched Minako take the Rei's hand and lead her away. She couldn't help but notice her heart beating slightly faster. She brushed off the feeling and continued to enjoy her place in on the hill.

888

Setsuna walked into the house she shared with Huruka and Michiru. It was deathly quiet in the house as it always was when the couple was gone. She dropped her keys on the table and slipped out of her shoes. As she rounded the corner she walked straight into Huruka's tall frame. She stumbled back in surprise and Huruka blinked.

Setsuna shook her head and composed herself. "What are you doing home so early?" She asked.

"We decided to come home after the last race instead of staying in Europe for the extra three weeks like we had planned." Michiru said strolling into the kitchen.

"You seem surprised to see us." Huruka said with a smirk. "Were you planning on having the house to yourself tonight?" She stepped closer. "A hot date perhaps?"

Setsuna pursed her lips. "No I'm just surprised to see you two back so soon."

Huruka grinned. "If you had plans for the house it's fine really. Michiru and I can just leave for the evening."

"Why do you keep assuming I have someone coming over tonight?" Setsuna asked trying to bury her frustration with the woman.

Huruka raised a brow. "Because I can smell another woman's perfume on you." She laughed. "It smells nice by the way. What's her name?"

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "Don't pride yourself Huruka. I don't have any plans for tonight and if you insist on being so nosy you're probably smelling Minako's perfume. I saw her in the park earlier today."

Huruka's smile broadened. "Oh Sets you dog. Going after the notorious Venus herself! Michiru we may as well just go back and stay the three weeks. Those two love birds need some space."

Setsuna frowned and Michiru slapped Huruka's arm. "Huruka don't be so crude." She smiled at Setsuna. "I'm sorry Sets. You know how she is after she wins a race." Huruka threw her arms around the aqua haired woman's waist. "Not just any race, this was the European circuit and I wiped the floor with all of them. I can't help but be excited about it."

Setsuna shook her head. "Well congratulations Huruka. Now if you don't mind I'm going to my room. I've had a long day."

Huruka looked as though she was going to explode with laughter. "Okay Sets, but be sure when you sneak that girl into the house not to make too much noise." She started laughing and Michiru closed her eyes trying to hold back her own laughter. Setsuna rolled her eyes again and left the two alone.

As she fell back on her bed she absently smelled her shirt, taking in the scent of Minako's perfume that still clung to her.


	2. There she goes

**Chapter 2: There she goes**

A few days passed since that day in the park and Setsuna had gone about her life as if it never happened. Or that's how she had played it off on the outside. While she quietly read her books, she found the blonde leaping into her thoughts in sudden flashes. Sleep was a hard find; she would toss and turn for most of the night before exhaustion lolled her into a restless sleep. She could barely stand still throughout the day and constantly searched for anything to preoccupy her.

One afternoon while sitting down to lunch with Michiru she could barely force herself to sit still. She pushed around her food for some time before Michiru cleared her throat. "Setsuna are you alright? You seem a little distracted lately."

Setsuna looked up from her plate. "Hm? Oh I'm just a little bored I guess. I've never had this much time on my hands. The world is at peace, I don't have to guard the time gate. I guess I just haven't found much to do just yet."

Michiru nodded. "I see your point. I think your problem is that you never found time for many things. I think if you went out and found something to take up your time you wouldn't feel so bored. Find some interests."

Setsuna nodded in agreement. They were silent for a long moment before Michiru perked up. "Why don't you come out with me tonight? Huruka is going to be at that party with her racing buddies and I'll go crazy if I have to sit through one more minute of all that. So why don't you and I go out and have some fun?"

Setsuna hesitated.

"It'll give you something to do. Come on." Michiru pouted at her and took her hand. "Please? We can see a movie, go out to dinner. It'll be fun." Setsuna willed herself not to look up at the aqua haired woman. If she looked up and saw the puppy dog pout she'd fall right into it.

"I don't know. I've got a lot to do today and…um…there are so many things. I couldn't even list them." Setsuna cringed at her poor excuse. But it was all she could come up with at the moment. Minako had taken up most of her thoughts now, there was no room for good excuses.

Michiru rolled her eyes. "Wow that excuse was so bad you should be arrested for it. Now you have to go out with me. End of story. I want to see you ready for night out by 8:00pm. And if you're a minute late I'm going to drag you out the door kicking and screaming." With that she flagged down the waiter and asked for the check.

888

Setsuna and Michiru stood in line at the theater. While they waited they watched the downtown rush. People hailing cabs and walking into bars, while couples weaved in and out of the crowds. "Now remember Setsuna just because you were there doesn't mean you can tell me every historical inaccuracy in the movie."

"Well if they would just put some effort into researching the past I wouldn't have to point it out. Besides I try to avoid period movies you're the one who wanted to see this."

Michiru pursed her lips. "I don't care. You can pick where we eat after this. But tonight we're seeing this movie. And you're not saying anything about it."

"You two sound like a married couple." A voice came from behind them. Both women turned to see Minako and a young man in his 20's grinning back at them. Setsuna felt her heart jerk. "So how long have you two been married?" Minako teased.

"Oh a few years now but I'm sure this one has been cheating." Michiru joked.

Minako laughed, Setsuna tensed. "So where are the others? Normally you girls travel in a pack." Michiru commented.

"Normally this is our night to study but Kevin here saved me from a long night of homework and Usagi complaining about every little thing." Minako said cheerfully.

"Uh it's Chad." Her date corrected.

"Right…what did I say?"

"Kevin."

"Oh. Sorry Steve. The line is moving, we better get going or we'll miss our movies." Chad stood dumbfounded. Setsuna held back an amused smile.

Throughout the movie Setsuna couldn't help but notice Minako and her date a few rows ahead of them. It felt as though fate was going to play a cruel joke on her tonight. She could barely keep her eyes off the blonde.

When the movie let out Michiru dragged Setsuna to the car before she had the chance to see the blonde again. She couldn't hide the slight feeling of disappointment as she started the car.

"So where do you want to eat?" Michiru asked.

"Why not that place you like? What was it called?"

"Fin? Really? I never get to go there Huruka hates it. But how are we going to get in? A reservation takes weeks to get."

Setsuna smirked. "I can get us in. Don't worry about that."

888

Setsuna and Michiru strolled into the restaurant. The lobby was filled with people waiting for an open table. A man stood behind a podium near the entrance. He looked them over with a quiet sneer and turned his attention to the book in front of him. "Reservation?"

Setsuna smiled. "Yes the name should be under Tenoh." She pointed to the book. The man looked over the book and jumped slightly.

"Yes of course Miss Tenoh. Right this way." They were seated quickly, leaving a trail of annoyed faces behind them in the lobby.

"I have to admit you did get us in. How did you manage that?" Michiru asked happily.

"I'm the master of time. How hard do you think it is for me to go back a few weeks and make a phone call? But that takes a lot of energy and a hefty bribe never hurts." Setsuna said glancing back at the man ignoring the annoyed murmurs from the people in the lobby as he eagerly counted the money she had slipped him.

Her eyes drifted to the couple walking in from the street and she let out a short sigh. Fate was playing a joke tonight she would almost find it funny if it didn't torture her. Michiru looked up and pointed at Minako. "Oh look its Minako. What are the odds of that? Maybe we should have them join us."

Before she could protest Setsuna found herself standing and walking to the podium. "Minako…Chad. Good to see you made it. Come on we've already been seated." She took the blonde's hand, nearly losing her breath, and pushed passed the man and led them back to the table. Setsuna felt the same jerk in her chest as Minako sat down next to her at the table.

"It's nice of you to let us join you." Minako said thankfully.

"It's funny we'd run into you here." Setsuna said.

"Oh I made reservations weeks ago. But the host claimed he couldn't find it. How did you two get in so quickly?" Chad asked.

Setsuna was starting to find him unnerving. Michiru gave her a knowing glance and laughed. Over the next hour Setsuna found it hard to focus on anything but Minako. She tried desperately to pay attention to the food on her plate and the conversation between Chad and Michiru, but her attention always faded back the blonde next to her. Something about the woman made it impossible for Setsuna to fake interest in anything else.


	3. Can't hide love

**Chapter 3: Can't hide love**

"You've been acting very strangely Setsuna." Michiru stated as she mixed her paint. Setsuna continued to read her book uncomfortably posed in the armchair in front of her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Michiru. I'm fine really." Setsuna replied shifting in the chair.

"Don't move." Michiru scolded. "And you have been acting differently. When we went out the other night you could barely hold a conversation at dinner."

Setsuna felt her cheeks start to burn. "Because that boy Minako was with bored me to tears. I'm amazed you could hold a conversation with him."

"You seemed very interested in Minako."

Setsuna hesitated midway through turning her page. A fatal mistake on her part. "Now you're just being silly Michiru. You shouldn't read too much into things like that. We have a history with her and the others."

Michiru smiled and shook her head. "I have to admit you are good at hiding it." She began painting. "But you can't hide it forever. I think you have feelings for that girl." This earned a scoff and Michiru laughed. "Okay, fine keep denying it if you want. But I wouldn't blame you. She has a way of enchanting even the most guarded of hearts."

The two stared at one another for a long moment before Michiru went back to painting. "You're wrong." Setsuna said matter of factly.

"Then it must not have occurred to you yet. That's fine; give it another day or so. You'll wake up and realize you are head over heels in love with Minako."

888

Setsuna shot out of bed with a heaving gasp. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. Two in the morning, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep now. Not that it would be a restful sleep. Even her dreams were invaded by the blonde. She staggered down the hall and into the kitchen.

As she leaned against the counter trying to will herself to drink the glass of water next to her she heard someone coming down the stairs. She quietly hung her head for a moment before lifting her glass. "And why are you up so late?" Huruka asked rubbing her eyes. Setsuna was slightly relieved to see the sleepy blonde instead of Michiru.

"Just getting a glass of water." She said lifting her glass to Huruka. Huruka stared at her for some time. As if she was trying to solve a puzzle. After a long while she nodded.

"Having trouble sleeping lately?" Huruka asked joining her at the counter. Setsuna nodded in reply. "Must be hard. Having to start up a whole life when you never really got the chance to have one. It would make me a little restless too." She took the glass from Setsuna and finished it. "But then again being in love will do that to you as well." With that she handed the glass back and left the room.

Setsuna growled in frustration. She set the glass on the counter and walked out of the house to her car. Those two were crazy for thinking she was in love. She wasn't in love; she just had a lot on her mind. So what if a certain blonde was the bulk of her thoughts? That didn't mean she was in love. It was simply human interest…and minor heart condition she should probably have looked at. It was nothing, nothing at all.

As she drove she saw a figure walking down the empty street. Against her better judgment she slowed down. "Are you okay?" She asked wearily.

The figure stopped and turned to her. "Fancy meeting you here." Setsuna was surprised to see Minako staring back at her. Fate was such a bitch. "Do you mind giving me a lift home? I don't think I can walk anymore." Minako said with a weak smile.

"What are you doing walking around at three in the morning?" Setsuna asked as Minako got in.

"My car broke down on the way back home from the temple. Why are you in you in your pajamas?" Minako asked chuckling.

Setsuna blushed. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a drive." Her heart pounded against her chest as if trying to force its way out through her ribs. She was really going to have to get that checked out.

"Well I'm glad you came along. I couldn't stand to walk the rest of the way home…this is it."

They sat in the car for a moment before Minako turned to her and smiled. "Thanks for your help. Not a lot of people would do this so late at night. I guess that makes you my knight in shining armor."

"I suppose so." Setsuna replied. They stared at one another in silence before Minako leaned over and kissed her cheek. She climbed out of the car and Setsuna sat stunned; it felt as though time had suddenly stopped altogether.

She couldn't lie to herself now. Huruka and Michiru were right she was in love. She slowly came to and started the long drive home. She didn't want to think about the sing-songy way those two would say "I told you so." She didn't even want to think of what she was going to do next.


	4. I want you to want me

**Chapter 4: I want you to want me**

Over the next few days Setsuna avoided Michiru and Huruka as much as possible. She spent most of her time in her room and outside trying to plan out her next move with no luck.

"Avoiding us really won't help with your denial." Michiru said as she walked in from one of her many outings.

Setsuna sighed thinking she had at least another hour before she would have to retreat to her room. "I'm not denying it. I just don't know what to do now."

"Well that's obvious. You need to get her attention." Huruka said as she entered the room. Setsuna huffed and began her escape.

"Yeah I'll just pull out one of those grand movie moments, she'll fall madly in love with me and we'll just live happily ever after." She stopped and turned. "Oh wait. That doesn't work in real life." She continued her march to her room with Michiru and Huruka in tow.

"But not everyone has us to help them." Michiru offered. Setsuna stopped and raised a brow.

"You two are bored aren't you?"

"Well…yes but more importantly we're your friends and we want to help you with this one. I mean no offense but this one is a little over your head." Huruka said resting a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Setsuna looked at the hand on her shoulder. "There is no way of persuading you to leave this be, is there?"

"No." The couple said in unison.

"Do you two realize the differences she and I have?"

"Yes. You've been around since the beginning of time. She's what? Twenty three? Twenty four years old. You're stony and serious all the time. She's light and bubbly. I think you two are meant for each other. She's the yin to your yang, go for it." Huruka said cheerfully.

Setsuna shook her head. "It wouldn't work."

"Yes it would. You're just scared. Haven't you heard all those billions of phrases about love taking time and all that jazz? If you can't take that as a sign, then you just suck at life. You may as well just pack your things now and go back to guarding the time gate." Michiru said with a shrug.

Setsuna sighed heavily. After a long silence she turned to them. "If I agree to this will you two stop trying to give me this pep talk? It's really more depressing than it is inspiring."

"Absolutely. Now let's get this show on the road. Like I said before you need to get her attention." Huruka said proudly.

"And how am I supposed to do that? Leap out in front of her?"

"No. Don't be so drastic. Just let me handle this one, she'll be in your arms in a matter of minutes."

888

"This is ridiculous Huruka." Setsuna said turning on a heel. Huruka caught her arm. "No this will work. That girl oozes romance. So if you show a more romantic side of you, she'll be falling all over herself to get to you. Now trust me on this one. Nothing makes a woman swoon more than a secret admirer."

Setsuna blinked. "How am I supposed to get her attention if she doesn't know who I am?"

Huruka waved her off. "That's part two of this plan. We have to stay focused on the first part don't try to jump ahead here. Now nothing says 'I love you' like two dozen red roses. So let's go." With that she shoved Setsuna into the flower shop.


	5. Can't buy me love

**Chapter 5: Can't buy me love**

Huruka and Setsuna stood awkwardly outside of the Tokyo university gates. Setsuna wanted nothing more than to run far away but Huruka would have chased her down. Her nerves made her stomach turn and ach; her heart pounded and made her feel light headed.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Setsuna said holding her stomach to dull the pain.

"It's just your nerves. Take a few deep breaths and relax. You look like you're about to faint." Huruka said leaning against the wall and checking her watch.

"How could I let you talk me into this stupid plan?" Setsuna hissed back.

Huruka smiled. "You know, you're actually kind of adorable when you're nervous."

"Don't change the subject!"

Huruka checked her watch again. "Her class should be over in about a minute." She took hold of Setsuna's shoulders. "This is a fool proof plan. The note on the flowers said to meet here after her last class; she'll see you, insert romantic moment here and happily ever after and bam Michiru and I have another couple to vacation with." She patted Setsuna's shoulder and nodded. "It'll totally work."

Setsuna blinked. "Is it nice in that little world you live in?"

Huruka glanced at her watch. "Yes it is Sets. Now I'm going to be way over there." She pointed down the street. "Make me proud." With that she ran down the street and vanished around a corner. Setsuna stood alone, her stomach gave another quick stab of plain and she groaned. Suddenly a crowd of people pushed passed her knocking her around. As quickly as the crowd came it was gone.

"Setsuna, what are you doing here?" Minako asked. Setsuna spun around and came face to face with the blonde.

"I…I um…I was just getting out of the house. What brings you here?" She wanted to slap herself for her lack of control over her own voice. If her words weren't catching in her throat they were spilling out in the clumsiest manner possible.

"Other than going to school here." Minako said smiling at the obvious. "I actually have a secret admirer. Whoever it is sent me roses yesterday with a note that said to meet them here." She hopped excitedly for a moment before composing herself.

Setsuna smiled at the act. "Minako." She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "I know who sent you the flowers." She had Minako's attention now.

"Who sent them?" She asked wide eyed.

"I did." Setsuna turned in surprise to see a young man standing a few feet away.

"Aren't you the guy who delivered the flowers?" Minako asked.

He nodded staring down at his feet. "I didn't know how to get your attention. I thought this would work."

Setsuna stood mortified as he lied and led Minako away. She stood until they were far down the street before she finally huffed. "That lying son of a bitch." She said aloud.

Huruka pulled up in her car with a bewildered look. "I just saw Minako walking down the street with some kid. What happened?"

Setsuna shook he head. "Fool proof plan huh? Tell me something. How did the flower delivery guy steal my entire chance? I mean this was fool proof plan and all. So how did that fool, swoop in and took my chance?"

Huruka blinked. "Okay so I didn't think that anyone would steal your thunder. But we can deal with him later; right now we have to get to work on a new plan."

Setsuna hung her head as she got in the car. "I don't want to make a new plan Huruka. I just want to go home."

Huruka nodded and sped off without a word.


	6. Alone together

**Chapter 6: Alone...together**

Setsuna sat at her window watching the rain pour outside. It fell in thick sheets she could barely see through. She was happy to have the house to herself for the night. She was getting tired of Michiru and Huruka chasing her around the house with new ideas to help her with Minako. They had even gone so far as to suggest staging a mugging so she could prove herself as the knight in shining armor. Setsuna of course dismissed their ideas saying they were becoming a bit extreme for her taste. A knock at the door jerked her from her thoughts.

She stole another glance at the pouring rain and stood. She wasn't expecting anyone and no one in their right mind would be out in this weather. She braced herself for whatever was on the other side of the door and slowly opened it. She was greeted by the sight of a drenched and bloody blonde leaning in the threshold of her front door. Instinctively she caught the woman as she fell into the house. She was puzzled to see Sailor Venus crumbled into her arms bleeding on her living room floor.

"Venus what happened?" She asked carrying her to the couch.

"Would you believe me if I said I was out for a stroll?" Minako asked gripping her wounded leg. Setsuna shook her head and hurried to the bathroom.

"No. But I would believe that Sailor Venus hasn't fully retired." Setsuna said returning with a first aid kit. "You want to tell me why you're bleeding in my living room so late on a night like this?" She asked as she examined the wound on Minako's leg.

"Okay so I have a hard time letting go of being Sailor Venus. Sometimes when I can't sleep I do some patrolling, maybe fight some crime if it comes along. It's just to stave off the crippling boredom of normal life." Minako explained through gritted teeth as Setsuna poked and prodded.

"Well Crystal Tokyo isn't due for another couple hundred years. You better get used to boredom or find something to do with yourself; because at this rate you'll be dead before it comes." Setsuna said before opening the kit.

Minako cringed as she shifted on the couch. "I think with you around to bandage me up I'll make it through just fine."

Setsuna held back smile as she started to clean blood off the blonde's leg. "This looks like a nasty gash. Who caused this?"

Minako blushed. "No one actually. I was about to head home when it started to rain. Let's just say you shouldn't try to jump from one roof to another in the rain. You end up slipping right off the edge and falling fifteen feet and land on a dumpster." She laughed and gasped in pain cradling her ribs. "Okay don't make me laugh."

Setsuna looked up from her work. "I'm going to have to take a look at that too." It was all she could do not to blush at the thought. She went back to work bandaging the gash on Minako's leg.

"No it's fine really. I've had worse." Minako protested.

Setsuna shook her head. "You could have several broken ribs. I have to at the very least check." She finished her work and looked back up at Minako. The blonde stared back at her taking shallow breaths, she shook her head in protest.

"You have to get out of your scout uniform anyway. It's drenched; you'll run the risk of hypothermia; now will you just do it?" Setsuna argued.

Minako pursed her lips. "Do you have anything I can change into?"

Setsuna climbed to her feet and left to retrieve some clothes from her room. "I don't know if these will fit you but it's better than…" She stopped mid sentence when she saw Minako standing awkwardly in her underwear in the middle of the living room. Minako looked up at her hugging her chest to fight the cold.

"Are those the clothes?" Minako asked trying to keep from shivering. Setsuna came crashing back down to reality and blinked.

"Yes. I um…I don't know if they'll fit, but it's better than sitting around here in your underwear." Not that she would have minded at all. She handed the clothes to the blonde and took the time to examine the bruise on her side. "Well, you're in luck. Your ribs don't feel broken or cracked."

Minako quickly slipped on the shirt. Setsuna frowned at the image on the front. A sad planet Pluto with the caption _It's okay Pluto, I'm not a planet either._ Minako looked down. "Oh."

Setsuna shook her head and smiled. "Huruka bought it for me Pluto was declared to be no longer a planet."

Minako smiled back. "It's not all that bad. I never got a T shirt." The two laughed at the joke.

888

Setsuna awoke to the sounds of movement in the kitchen. She rolled off the couch and walked in to see Huruka and Michiru cooking breakfast. Setsuna walked in quietly hoping not to be noticed by Huruka or Michiru. Her attempt failed as Michiru glanced at her and smiled. She hoped the two didn't see Minako.

"Morning Sets." Michiru said handing her a cup of coffee. Setsuna quietly took the cup and wondered if Minako had slipped out early that morning. She knew the couple would have a field day with this one if they knew Minako was there the night before.

"So I was thinking last night and we've been going about this all wrong. We may have to turn to the inner senshi for some insight on this." Michiru said suddenly. Setsuna nearly spit out her coffee in surprise.

"No, we are not telling them anything. I can't have any more people meddling in my life than I already do." Setsuna stated. She also didn't want anyone that close to the blonde giving her away like that. She wasn't prepared for the inevitable back fire that would ensue if the blonde had actually learned the truth.

She took this time to escape to her room where the blonde had slept the night before. She secretly hoped Minako would still be asleep in her bed, but when she opened the door she saw the bed empty and no sign of the blonde that had occupied it. She quietly swallowed down her disappointment along with a sip of her coffee and closed the door behind her.


	7. Linger

**Chapter 7: Linger**

The door bell rang out through the house pulling Setsuna from her book. She glanced over at Michiru painting who shook her head in protest of her breaking her pose to answer the door. The door bell rang again, then the sound of the door rushing open and Huruka inviting in a couple of familiar voices. Setsuna tensed up at the sound but Michiru glared at her. "Don't move Sets." She scolded.

Setsuna found herself trapped under the aqua haired woman's gaze and remained in her pose, burying herself in her book to avoid the coming event. Moments later Rei, Makoto, Ami and Usagi strolled into the room. Setsuna held back her groan of shame; she'd known Michiru had called them in but she hoped she would have time to skip town before this moment.

"Oh good you're all here." Michiru said glancing over her shoulder as she painted. Setsuna cursed fate for playing such cruel games on her. She didn't want to be a part of this embarrassing conversation; she would have rather melted into a puddle and slipped out of room unnoticed.

Michiru set down her brush and turned her attention to the women. "It seems Setsuna has fallen for Minako." Setsuna fight the blood that rushed to her cheeks. "We've been trying to help her with the dilemma but we run into a snag at every turn. We figure since you are her closest friends perhaps you could lend a hand."

Setsuna felt the women stare at her for a long moment before Makoto spoke. "This is either a really good joke or hell just froze over. There is no way Setsuna is in love with Minako. I mean no offense Setsuna but you two together is like oil and water."

Setsuna could barely stand this anymore; she closed her book with a furious thud and stood from her uncomfortable pose. "As unbelievable as it is, they're telling the truth. And as much as I have protested that they say out of the matter they insist on pushing me toward her. Now they insist on bringing you in to help in this inevitable failure."

Makoto blinked. Rei and Usagi stared at one another in surprise. Ami who had remained silent this whole time finally spoke. "Well when you talk like that then you are going to fail. And I think we could help out, Minako needs someone like you to calm her down a bit." She turned to Huruka and Michiru. "And the next time you call us over here on a study day, tell us the reason instead of making us rush over here. I'm missing some valuable study time."

Huruka and Michiru grinned at each other. Usagi groaned and received a jab to the ribs from Rei. Makoto smiled at Ami's comment snaking her arm around the woman's waist.

"So then it's unanimous." Makoto announced. "We'll help you out." The others nodded in unison. "We need something to get our minds off this boredom anyway."

Setsuna pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She couldn't help the feeling of happiness that everyone was so willing to help her in her quest for the blonde's affection, but she wished it didn't have to be such a top priority.

888

Setsuna sat in her usual spot on the grassy hill overlooking the park. The fall season was making its way through with full force. The trees had nearly lost all their leaves by now and all that remained was a sea of reds, yellows, browns and oranges.

The park was nearly empty this afternoon; the fall chill had sent most people retreating to the warmth of their homes. This was a huge relief to her since her house that was normally quiet and still this time of year, teemed with the constant buzz of activity. Huruka and Michiru had spent the better part of their time planning for her next encounter with the blonde, rather than the annual trip away from all the excitement of Halloween. She took a moment to close her eyes and feel the cold wind blow passed her.

"I don't see how you stand such a windy day." A voice said from behind her.

"I like the cold weather of fall and winter better than the heat of summer and spring." Setsuna replied. She opened her eyes to see Minako staring down at her. Her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of the deep blue eyes staring down at her.

"Well you'd have to be used to it; being from Pluto and all." Minako said sitting down next to the dumbfounded woman. "Oh that reminds me." She said reaching into her bag. "I was actually on my way your house to give this back." She handed Setsuna a folded shirt. A sad planet Pluto caricature looked pathetically up at her. She couldn't help but smile at their inside joke. "I'm sorry I took so long to get it back to you. But to be honest I had a hard time parting with it." Minako said with a sly smile.

Setsuna handed it back to her, glad to have something to offer up to the blonde. "Then keep it. You can put it to better use then I ever would." Minako smiled and hugged the shirt to her chest.

"Thanks Sets." Minako said. She glanced at her watch and groaned. "I'd love to stay and freeze with you but I have to get to the temple. The girls get edgy when I'm running too late."

Setsuna held back her disappointment and feigned a weak smile. "I suppose I'll see you around then."

Minako nodded and sat for a moment as if she had something else to add. She glanced down at the shirt and stood up. "I hope so." She replied in a low voice that was almost carried off by the wind. With that she trotted down the hill and dash off down the path, taking a moment to turn back and wave at the woman sitting on the hill.


	8. Masquerade

**Chapter 8: Masquerade **

"I've got the answer right here!" Rei shouted excitedly as she marched passed Setsuna at the door.

"Please Rei come right in. I was really looking for a reason not to have the house to myself for the day." Setsuna replied shutting the door behind her and following Rei in.

"I know exactly what will win Minako's heart. This one will defiantly work." Rei said happily waving an invitation in the air between them. "The annual Masquerade ball. It's perfect, we'll all go, you'll sweep her off her feet and at midnight when everyone takes off their masks she'll see you were the one who stole her heart its genius! All you have to do is stay close by, the girls and I will do the rest."

Setsuna stared at the invitation. "Didn't Usagi get drunk at the last one?"

Rei frowned. "No, that was a completely different party and that was years ago."

Setsuna smirked. "Whatever you say Rei." She passed back the invitation. "Fine I'll go along with this plan. But if anything else goes wrong I'm giving up. I can't stand the humiliation of another failed plan and watching someone else swoop in and take my place."

"Trust me this will go off without a hitch." Rei said patting the woman's shoulder. Setsuna gave a weak smile in response. Rei turned on a heel and headed for the door. "Don't look so worried we've got this covered." She called back as she closed the door behind her. Setsuna shook her head. Those girls never really had much going for them in the ways of planning. But she tried to put faith in them, after all they were trying to do the impossible.

888

"You have got to be kidding me!" Setsuna screamed. As she stared down at the inky black stain on her dress. "How does this even happen? I just bought this dress yesterday." She asked herself as she tossed the dress back down.

"Okay maybe karma is out to get you." Michiru stated examining the dress. "But we can fix this; we'll just find one of mine you can wear."

"That would be a great idea if we actually wore the same size." Setsuna said sarcastically.

"Well you never know she might notice you in a tight dress." Michiru replied as she left the room. She returned with Huruka in tow. Then looked from one to the other, sizing them up. "You two look about the same size." She said with a broad smile.

888

"I feel ridiculous." Setsuna said as Michiru fixed her tie. Huruka shot a look over her shoulder at the woman.

"Hey, that's one of my best tuxedos you feel so ridiculous in."

Setsuna sighed. "You know what I mean Huruka."

"Well complain all you want but you'll be in a mask until midnight. No one will know it's you…except for us…and others." Michiru trailed off for a moment before gathering her thoughts. "We better get going we can't be late to meet the girls."

They arrived at the ball in time to catch Usagi at the door. "Great you guys made it." She said excitedly. She looked to Setsuna and raised a brow. "Nice tux Sets."

Huruka smiled. "Yeah I thought so too. When I bought it." Usagi looked confused for a moment.

"My dress was ruined and I had to borrow something from Huruka." Setsuna explained quickly hoping she wouldn't be badgered about the issue.

Usagi nodded in understanding. "Why didn't you just borrow something from Michiru? I'm sure she'd like you in something tight." She said jokingly. Setsuna frowned.

"Just hand me the damn mask."

888

Rei led Setsuna through the crowd and onto the dance floor. "Okay here's the plan. Minako is right over there, do not go anywhere out of eye line. We'll take care of the rest."

"So why are we dancing?" Setsuna asked as they glided across the dance floor.

"Part of the plan." Rei said before she nudged Setsuna into Minako on the side lines of the dance floor. The two clashed and Minako toppled backward. In an instant Setsuna's hand reached out and caught the blonde, pulling her back into a secure hold. The two stared at one another until Setsuna realized how tightly she was holding the woman.

"I'm sorry. I guess I lost my balance." Setsuna nervously stepped back. Minako smiled and waved it off.

"You made up for it by saving me from an embarrassing fall."

"I suppose that makes me your knight in shining armor." She hoped Minako would get the reference and she wouldn't have to go through a night long ploy. But Minako only smiled and nodded, neither confirming nor denying the reference. She decided not to push it and offered a dance.

As the night went on the two were nearly inseparable. As midnight fell closer everyone had become a buzz with excitement at their own mystery partners. Minako and Setsuna stood by watching the buzz and quietly talking. Minako would occasionally comment on one of their friends seeming to circle them like hawks. Setsuna tried her best to laugh it off or change the subject so the blonde wouldn't catch onto what their friends had in store for the two of them.

Minutes before the clock struck midnight Minako turned to Setsuna. "Maybe I should get us some drinks." Setsuna smiled in return as she wondered off into the crowd. Minutes ticked by as she waited. Huruka suddenly slipped in from the mass of people and gave her a wide eyed stare.

"Weren't you just over by the bar?" Huruka questioned. Setsuna shook her head. "Then you have about 30 seconds to get over there because some guy who looks a lot like you is about to ruin your good time." Without a word Setsuna began to push her way through the crowd. By the time she reached the bar the clock struck midnight and she saw Minako remove he mask. In that moment a man with long green hair removed his. Setsuna scoffed at the joke fate had played on her again.


	9. You are the only exception

**Chapter 9: You are, the only exception**

Setsuna stared out the window of her bedroom for most of the day before Michiru knocked at her door. Setsuna made no move to answer the door or even leave her bed. Michiru cautiously entered and sat down next to her. "It's been a week and you've barely left your room. When are you going to join the rest of society?"

Setsuna turned her attention back to the window. "I'll come back to society when you all stop meddling in my love life. I was just fine before you all decided to leap in. And now is a great time to point out a few things. One, when have you ever seen Minako with a woman? I sure as hell haven't. Two, I'm significantly older than anyone on earth. Do you have any idea who that would be? Don't sneeze babe I might turn to dust. Oh and let's not forget what the consensus is around here. Apparently I'm too serious and dull to be with a woman like Minako so why push it?"

Michiru blinked. She hadn't expected the woman to burst out with such furry. She really hadn't known the woman to show much emotion at all. She found herself raising her hand in defeat. "Okay if we back out will you come out and join us?"

Setsuna stared at the woman, trying to gauge whether or not this was a lie. Though the woman next lied directly, she would merely hold back on some truths until it was necessary to unveil them. But Setsuna could see any hidden truths in the aqua haired woman's eyes so she hesitantly nodded her agreement. Michiru smiled. "I'm glad that's over now come on we have company and its' rude to mope around in your room while they're out there." She didn't allow Setsuna to think about her words before she led the woman out of the room. She could hear the familiar chatter of voices in the living room. Before she could question who was there she was pushed into the company of familiar faces. Everyone fell silent for a moment before Makoto spoke up.

"Hey Setsuna. We didn't know that was going to happen." She said nervously.

Setsuna shook her head. "It's fine. I'm starting to get used to the disappointment. What are you all doing here anyway?"

Rei chimed in. "Well that plan was a bust but the next one will go off without a hitch." Setsuna groaned.

Usagi seemed to snap out of a daze. "Wait we're here to tell her about the next plan? I thought we were here to study. I left a message for Minako at the temple she should be here in a few minutes." Everyone turned their attention to the blonde.

"You did what?" Rei growled.

Usagi shrugged. "It's not my fault I thought you said we were studying today." Rei reputed into an angry rant and the others groaned or rolled their eyes at the scene.

When the commotion died down Setsuna sighed. "I'm going to take this time to just leave. The last thing I need is to get caught in all this." With that she turned to leave but was stopped by Usagi speaking up.

"Look we can go through every plan we can think of and hope that one will work. But in the end it won't really work unless you actually say something. Why don't you try saying I'm in love with you? Before you go into any more romantic comedy antics." All eyes were on Usagi as she spoke. No one expected to hear her say anything like that. Usagi looked around. "What? You think I can't say something smart?"

Setsuna made her escape and snuck away. She fumbled to slip on her shoes and she rushed out the door. She dropped her keys several times trying to unlock her car. "Is it that bad in there?" Minako asked on her way up the drive way.

"It's just a bit crowded for my taste." Setsuna replied. Minako looked up at the house then back at the woman fumbling with her keys.

"Yeah it does get to be a bit much with them. Would you mind I escaped with you?" Setsuna finally got her door open as the words came to her. She nodded and in moments the two sped off down the street.

888

Minako and Setsuna sat in quietly in a crowded café. Minako played with the rim of her cup. Setsuna stared out the window. She couldn't help but think about Usagi's words. She found herself struggling to find the right words and piece them together.

"So when are you planning to tell me you love me?" Minako's question took her by surprise. Her head seemed to snap back from the window and stop dead center on the blonde.

"What?" She asked almost sure she had misheard.

Minako shook her head amused. "You heard me." Setsuna suddenly found herself speechless. She fidgeted in her seat not knowing what to do with her hands.

"How did you know?" She finally asked.

Minako chuckled to herself. "I had a feeling you did but I wasn't sure until that night we had dinner." Setsuna nodded in understanding. She didn't think she was that obvious but then again she wasn't really aware of much during that night other than the blonde sitting next to her. She felt the blonde take her hands to keep them still. "I've been waiting for you to say something for months."

Setsuna couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach as she stared blankly at the woman. The words stuck to her tongue like glue. If she could just get them out there she knew she would feel better. The blonde's hopeful expression seemed to soften into disappointment. She tightened her hold on Setsuna's hands. Then without warning she felt the worlds pour out of her mouth like water. She watched terrified as they hung in the air. _I love you._

Minako smiled. "Finally." She breathed leaning forward and catching the woman in kiss. "I love you too." She stated as they parted. "I've been wanting to say that since the day I met you." She continued with a sigh of relief. Setsuna smiled, more to herself than anyone else.

There was a tap at the window and both women turned to see Huruka standing on the other side, with a devilish grin beckoning them out outside.

"Well, well I guess it is true what they say." Huruka announced when Minako and Setsuna stepped out into the chilly weather.

"Oh, and what is that?" Setsuna asked feeling suddenly more high spirited. She felt Minako huddle closer to her for warmth.

"Love takes time." Huruka said simply.

Setsuna scoffed. "This coming from one of the five women who chomped at the bit to push us together?"

"Hey, you needed a good shove. At the rate you were going a hundred years would have passed by and you still wouldn't have made your move. You should be thanking us." Huruka said in a smug tone.

Setsuna smirked and Minako spoke. "I could have held out for as long as it took. She's worth it."


End file.
